Man of my Nightmares
by Spunkie Cowgirl
Summary: Faye is haunted by nightmares. The team fails to know. What happens when Faye runs into the man in her nightmares? Will this man assault Faye or will a certain member save her? S
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Faye is haunted by nightmares. The team fails to know. What happens when Faye runs into the man in her nightmares? Will this man assault Faye or will a certain member save her? S&F  
  
Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own Cowboy Bebop and I will only say that once. So do not sue for you will receive nothing for I have nothing. Thanx.  
  
Note: this is my first Cowboy Bebop fic. Now I'm not that great because I've only seen the movie and one episode so please bear with me.  
  
Ch. 1  
  
**Nightmare**

****

**  
**  
Faye walked down the gloomy hallway awaiting the lurking devilries. Her gun was placed in hand ready to fire at any split second. She turned a corner to a narrow pathway taking notice to an outlined tall figure. Without any hesitation she fired her gun..direct hit. After the man fell down she approached her new fallen enemy.  
  
"SPIKE!" She yelled.  
  
She ran to his side and placed his head in her arm. "Spike I'm soo sorry, I'll go get help, your going to be ok, stay with me."  
  
"Faye, it's too late for me, give my wishes to Ed and Jet, and remember Faye I ...  
  
"SPIKE, SPIKE! No not now, no." Faye had tears flutter down her face. Her best friend had just died in her arms.  
  
"Very nicely done Faye." A man replied.  
  
"You! You did this!" Faye yelled.  
  
The man just smirked and laughed. The man reached down and grabbed Faye by the hair. She shrieked with pain. "Just like old times ain't it Faye?"  
  
"What do you mean old times?" Faye replied shrilly.  
  
"Oh that's right you don't remember do you?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
The man just laughed and then out of nowhere decked her in the face.  
  
Faye awoke sweat dripping down her brow and a scream escaped her lips. Awaking from her basic nightmares. This was the most horrifying though. Faye's eyes became filled with fear, something she vaguely ever felt. Her hands trembled with the thought of her nightmare.  
  
**--knock, knock—**  
  
The door to Faye's quarters opened and in the doorway stood Spike. She wanted to embrace him in a hug and cry but she showed no emotion.  
  
"Faye, you ok, were you crying?" Spike asked in his sweat pants and loose white tank.  
  
"I'm fine, but thanks" Faye replied still remaining under the sheets only her gray tanktop being shown.  
  
Spike flashed her a reassuring smile and headed back to his quarters. Faye smiled and laid back down glancing at her digital clock.  
  
**--3:56 a.m.—**  
  
She moaned and tossed and turned in her bed until finally her weary eyes closed.  
  
**5:45 a.m.**  
  
Spike walked out in his pajamas expecting to be out by himself only to find Faye sleeping on the couch in her gray tank and violet boxers. Spike gave a warm smile and went over to a chair and retrieved a comfy blanket. He carefully placed it over Faye's sleeping body. He then took notice that the radio was on. He sighed and sat on the edge of the couch being very careful to not awake Faye.  
  
"Spike good morning!" Ed replied to the sleepy adult.  
  
"Good morning Ed," he replied groggily.  
  
"Faye, Faye still sleeping?" Ed asked.  
  
"Yes, Ed, she was awake this morning at sometime around three." Spike replied.  
  
"Hmm..Faye, Faye not sleeping real well is she?" Ed stated.  
  
"No, and knowing Faye she'll keep it all locked up until it almost kills her.  
  
Ed just smiled and slipped on her glasses and began surfing the net. Spike rolled his eyes and moaned awaiting the later day.  
  
**9:30 a.m.  
**  
Jet arose and walked out in a pair of army pants and a black button up shirt, which was fairly loose. "Well looks like I missed the party." Jet stated.  
  
"Nah, you're in 3rd Faye's sleeping just not in her room." Spike said.  
  
Jet just nodded his head. Then they heard a female moaning and they turned their attention to Faye whose eyes were fluttering revealing her sparkling violet orbs.  
  
"GOOD MORNING FAYE, FAYE!" Ed replied happily while waving her arms around.  
  
"Good morning...everybody I guess." Faye replied.  
  
"Well sleeping beauty finally decided to join us." Spike replied.  
  
"Shut up Spike" Faye replied.  
  
"Oh Spike you've angered the wrong woman in the morning!" Jet said.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "Nah, she can't hurt me!" Spike said just to anger her. He found it highly amusing to watch her get infuriated.  
  
"SPIKE!" Faye got up and jumped on him.  
  
They all played around for a while. Everyone including Ian played around. They all had their amount of fun. Then Spike turned the tube on.  
  
"Huh another bounty" Spike said looking at a face.  
  
"Rapist, murderer, terrorist, robber, the whole shebang" Jet replied.  
  
"Let me see" Faye said crawling out of Ed's grasps.  
  
Faye looked at the picture of the man. He had semi long blonde hair that went just barely past his ears and he had hazel eyes. Faye gasped.  
  
'THAT'S HIM!' Faye mentally screamed. Everyone saw the torn expression on Faye's face, and they all began to wonder.

* * *

Tbc  
  
Who is this man? How does Faye know him? What was that nightmare saying? Plz review. 


	2. Missing

Thankyou all for reviewing my fic. Wow I got more reviews then I thought I would thankyou so much. I'm sorry that I did not update sooner I was updating other fics and my internet service was out for 9 days please forgive me.  
  
Recap: _'THAT'S HIM! Faye mentally screamed. Everyone saw the torn expression on Faye's face, and they all began to wonder.  
  
_Ch. 2  
  
**Missing**

Faye stared deeply into the screen lost into a trance. She had fear and surprise in indwelling within her eyes.  
  
"Hey Faye, what's wrong?" Jet asked.  
  
"Oh, huh..nothing." Faye replied.  
  
"Whatever" Jet replied.  
  
Faye grabbed her coat and headed out.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jet asked.  
  
"OUT!" she yelled.  
  
"And there goes another episode of wasting time with Faye." Jet replied.  
  
**In the mobility Unit**  
  
Faye sighed and began to search her computer for more info on this man.  
  
-Tucker Clarbin—assault, murder, rape, robbery, and injury of an officer. Been on the run for 8 years. Age is 30 years old. Brown eyes. Black hair.  
  
_'hmm...how can this be?' _Faye thought. _'How do I know him?'  
  
_Faye eventually pulled into the town of Andreke. Faye walked out and walked the streets. Searching for any possible signs of this man. She asked many people and received negative info on him. Faye was about at quitting point but then she saw someone in all black with a black trenchcoat and black hair. Faye took her hint and followed the man into a dark secluded alleyway. Her violet orbs scanned anything and everything. Throughout all this Spike was also out assisting her without her knowledge. Faye walked down a cold chill shivered throughout her body. Her breath could now be seen. Rain began to fall and wetting her hair. She couldn't find this man until he struck her. He hit her on the back of the neck and she fell unconscience in his arms.  
  
Meanwhile Spike was searching for Faye. He couldn't contact her. They couldn't get through. "I'm not going home without her." Spike told Jet and Ed.  
  
"Ed can you possibly find her?" Jet asked.  
  
"Did Faye, Faye bring cell phone?" Ed asked.  
  
"Of course,"  
  
"Faye, Faye found, Blockard Avenue into an alleyway." Ed told Spike.  
  
Spike ran hard and fast.  
  
**Blockard Avenue alleyway**  
  
Spike turned in and all he found was a red jacket and a cell phone nothing else.  
  
"Guys we've got a problem." Spike said.  
  
"What?" Jet asked.  
  
"I found Faye's cell and jacket, but no Faye." Spike replied.  
  
Ed and Jet gasped.  
  
"Alright come back and sleep, we can't do anything if you get sick. Tomorrow Ed will stay here if she comes back Ed will be here, You and I will go and search for her." Jet replied.  
  
Spike agreed and came in.  
  
**A dark apartment room**  
  
Faye fluttered her eyes. Her neck ached with a throbbing pain. She searched the room and found him holding something...a needle to be exact!

* * *

--Tbc—  
  
Who is he? What's he gonna do? Will they find Faye? Plz review. 


	3. The Vision

Thankyou all for reviewing. I'm so sorry that I did not update soon but someone suspended my account and then my comp. didn't work so yes I'm going to try and update once a week now I promise over my dead body.  
  
**Disclaimer:** not mine  
  
**Recap:** Faye fluttered her eyes. Her neck ached with a throbbing pain. She searched the room and found him holding something...a needle to be exact!  
  
Ch. 3  
  
**The Vision  
**  
She opened her mouth to scream but instead had a firm hand slammed on her mouth. The dreaded needle which seemed to call out to her and draw nearer to her fear came closer. Her eyes widened with a indwelled horror. She struggled her slender legs rubbing against eachother with a amount stirred fear fluttering through her. Her stomach churned with an discomposed feeling. Her heart was racing and could be felt pounding within her. She struggled putting a fight with the puissant hands holding her down. In almost an instant she felt that harrowing needle enter her bare skin. She cringed in pain and tears began to gather in her eyes. It became so overwhelming that tears ran down her face. During this intense battle of that injection and her blood she fell to an unconscience state.  
  
Meanwhile in the BeBop Spike could see Faye screaming in pain. She hollered something but he just couldn't decipher it. Before he knew it he noticed a man with a knife in his hand. Spike stared as if he was a stone statue and watched as this man slit Faye's throat. He screamed and he saw Faye laying there blood seeping out of her throat.  
  
Spike arose taking heavy breathes. Sweat dripped from his brow and he wiped it away.  
  
"You're finally awake. What's up with you? You were tossing and turning." Jet said.  
  
Spike noticed it had all been one big nightmare and that he was back on the yellow couch. "Nothing, just a nightmare."  
  
"About Faye, Faye?" Ed asked.  
  
Spike remained silent. "has she returned?"  
  
"Don't you think if she was here you we would of said so or you would've seen her?" Jet stated bluntly.  
  
"I was just asking! Don't do that shit with me Jet! Not right now!" Spike yelled.  
  
"Oh ya! Well then why don't you go try and find her!" Jet yelled.  
  
"Guys stop fighting!" Ed yelled but was avoided.  
  
"Oh so now you think you can order people around!?" Spike yelled.  
  
"Well right now you're not doing much!" Jet yelled.  
  
"Oh ya and what is that supposed to mean?" Spike replied.  
  
"Ruff" Ein remarked jumping upon Jet.  
  
Jet kicked him off and Ein yelped. **"STOP IT!"** Ed yelled standing up in between the two.  
  
"If Faye, Faye was here you guys would have lost the argument!" Ed yelled.  
  
This was the first time they'd ever heard Ed yell. Both men were struck with shock.  
  
"She is right, Faye does seem to straighten things out.." Spike stated.  
  
"Yeah, we really do need her don't we?" Jet said.  
  
"Well why don't you guys go out and look for her?" Ed exclaimed.  
  
Both glanced at eachother and shrugged their shoulders. They grabbed their coats and headed off on their search party. Spike walked along the streets checking anywhere and everywhere for his lost team member and friend. He asked anyone who he thought might know but came up with negative every time. As he strolled along this long path of nowhere he came upon that alley. He paused and took a path down it. _'To find this guy you've got to try and think like him Spike'_ he kept telling himself. Before he knew it he found himself down and unfamiliar path. _'Hmm don't remember this last night'_ he noticed that dead straight there was a fence; _'well he couldn't have lifted her over it so there must be another way but how they're are no other paths.'_ He walked along and took notice to a balcony with stairs. He smiled and quietly went up.  
  
**inside that room**  
  
Faye slowly opened her eyes hoping it all was a dream but it wasn't. Her neck ached with the pain of that needle and her body felt motionless. She felt so weary. She moaned and looked around the room. She saw him.  
  
"Awe you're up." he said.  
  
"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" she wearily asked.  
  
"You really don't remember do you?" he asked.  
  
"Remember what? How can you be real and be in my nightmares!?" she yelled.  
  
"They really did a good job on you. Faye I'm your father." He said.  
  
The moment he said that a vision flashed upon her.  
  
**vision**  
  
She was thrown upon the bed. A man who looked like her father but younger laughed and smirked deviously. He pulled his shirt off then made his way towards her. She scooted back as far as she could but noticed she'd gone all the way up the bed. There was no where else she was trapped. He moved on top of her and pulled her hands together. He tied them with his belt so she could not resist. He reached down and unfortunately for her it looked as if she'd just gotten out of the shower for her attire consisted of nothing but a towel. He quickly pulled the towel off her body and moved his hands down and undid his pants. He quickly removed his attire and crouched upon her. She cried out in pain and he began to slowly caress her neck. That man was her father. The man of her nightmares.  
  
**End of Vision**  
  
She stayed their horrified that's when she noticed she was in someone's arms. A familiar scent someone that she loved. She looked up and saw bushy raven hair. It was Spike. She placed a small smile on her face and laid her head on his chest.  
  
"Faye, you're going to be okay." His low deep reassuring voice spoke.  
  
She smiled and slept knowing she was in a comfortable place.  
  
_'Faye, I'll get you and your friend for this I promise I will'_ her father thought.

* * *

-tbc-  
  
How was it? Yeah graphic I sorry. What will he do? Now how will Faye's nightmares be? Plz review. Next week next ch. look for it! 


End file.
